


【Arthurm】Ghost in the Shell【人形AI/潜伏AU】

by lucyschaft



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyschaft/pseuds/lucyschaft
Summary: *：所以勉强算是个恐怖/惊悚分类，虽然其实并不恐怖吧（因为看了点阿夸曼那个沙雕动画gif啥的太沙雕了所以想惊悚一下（？*：AO婚（？）后，是HE，一丢丢隐形车吧*：本来脑的大纲是银翼杀手AU，但是脑着脑着就混进去各种潜伏招魂温子仁宇宙+人形AI梗（然而并不太标题的攻壳，手动笑哭）了，然后还带点Megalo Box，非常大杂烩所以也就基本只是借一些背景，设定反正并不严谨，瞎几把写，一发完结





	【Arthurm】Ghost in the Shell【人形AI/潜伏AU】

**Author's Note:**

> 　　*：所以勉强算是个恐怖/惊悚分类，虽然其实并不恐怖吧（因为看了点阿夸曼那个沙雕动画gif啥的太沙雕了所以想惊悚一下（？
> 
> 　　*：AO婚（？）后，是HE，一丢丢隐形车吧
> 
> 　　*：本来脑的大纲是银翼杀手AU，但是脑着脑着就混进去各种潜伏招魂温子仁宇宙+人形AI梗（然而并不太标题的攻壳，手动笑哭）了，然后还带点Megalo Box，非常大杂烩所以也就基本只是借一些背景，设定反正并不严谨，瞎几把写，一发完结

　　

　　1

　　奥姆第三次在做/爱的时候瞳孔环形放大了。他似乎透过亚瑟的脸在望着亚瑟身后的空气里的什么，然后颤抖着嘴唇似乎要说什么，然后就这样“断电”了。

　　这是离家不远的汽车旅馆，亚瑟并不愿意相信那个“幽灵”跟着自己从家里一直来到这里，但他又不能不相信奥姆——第12代深海公司出产的陪伴型机器人“躯壳III”，被上亿拥有者证明，其精神进程几乎不会受到任何日常波段干扰，就是把它们放进磁共振仪都不会有什么问题——而这也便于让有些希望陪伴型机器人发自真心以为自己是个人类的主人能不露破绽地带他们去绝大多数人类能去的地方。

　　对亚瑟来说，奥姆就是这样一个，他希望“它”并不知道自己是机器人的机器人。

　　躯壳III这代，也已经是他拥有过的第3体“奥姆·马吕斯”了，在他们“在一起”的25岁前的记忆和目前人格由亚瑟提供初始设定，其它均由亚特兰蒂斯云数据的人格演化器进行逆推生成，让奥姆具有和人类几乎毫无两样的从小到大的清晰与模糊并行的记忆；而25岁以后的记忆则是和亚瑟在一起以后拥有的。

　　一般躯壳对陪伴型机器人来说其实只需要差不多15-20年更换一次就行，它们的记忆存储则会随着替换进入下一具躯体；但对于奥姆来说，更换频率则是3年一次。

　　因为亚瑟和奥姆的职业，是俗称的，“打黑拳的”。

　　亚瑟接回奥姆的时候并不希望他跟自己做一样的工作，虽然这工作确实报酬颇丰，而且在这个时代根本不限制你到底是机器人还是人类下场——这个时代的黑拳，基本没有人要看普通人靠人类的力量打架了，都是配备外骨骼加速打击，加上受打击下蹲位3个左右的G，人类的骨肉在这样的作用下几乎没有几个能撑得下去不换身体部件的。

　　但人们喜欢看人或是和人没什么两样的机器人，互相打得血肉横飞、面目模糊，直到他们死。

　　亚瑟有时候觉得自己也是个机器人——他经过几轮惨胜以后，全身的骨头几乎都换成了合成硅基骨骼和钛钉，身上每一片肉也几乎都在生长液里重新生成过一次。

　　所以开始他用攒了一年黑拳的钱接回“躯壳（第一代无编号）”的时候，他哭着抱住了在人世间第一次睁开眼睛、虹膜自动着色后、一瞬间拥有了神智的奥姆。

　　“我的弟弟，”他后来想想，觉得自己那时候哭得像条狗，“终于找到你了。”

　　奥姆的记忆里，自己是和亚瑟同母异父的兄弟，父亲嫉妒母亲曾经的婚姻，谋杀了母亲，把自己从小扔在了黑市。遇见亚瑟之前，他从16岁起就在黑市里打拳，长盛不衰，直到“遇见”另一个片区的“国王”亚瑟。

　　他赢过，然后他又输了，然后他们认识了，然后他们发现，他们竟然是失散多年的兄弟。

　　奥姆手里拿着酒瓶子，一把推开了亚瑟：“有什么可哭的呢？”

　　他想，不知为什么，他也想哭，但眼睛里是干涸的。

　　那时候他还不知道，激活机器人、虹膜着色后的三天内他的泪腺是不会工作的，因为那样会破坏虹膜的颜色。

　　

　　2

　　亚瑟吻了吻已经彻底和精神进程断开的、奥姆的白金色的头发，用手把他的眼皮盖上。他始终无法适应他解离环扩大的瞳孔，他觉得那看起来像是死人的眼睛一样。

　　他在拳台上见过太多死人了，还有无法修复的、死去的机器人——瞳孔扩大的一刹那，很多就发生在距离亚瑟的脸不到5厘米的眼前。他们有的最后一口呼吸还喷在了亚瑟的脸上，大多数带着血和牙齿、还有内脏的碎片。他非常恐惧，他不太恐惧自己去死，反正死了也什么都不知道了。

　　但是他很害怕奥姆会有这么一天。所以他特意在设置记忆的时候让奥姆“记得”自己的腿在和亚瑟相认前的一次比赛里被阴，膝盖和趾骨都有不同程度的永久性损伤，平时走路慢跑没有问题，但是绝对不可能再承受外骨骼的下蹲重力。这也是深海公司导购的建议，这种记忆又能让他们两个自然地相遇和成为朋友，在未来的相处中又不会因为亚瑟与奥姆“原本的生活”差别太大而露出破绽，同时奥姆又能完美地远离黑市。

　　他对奥姆笑称这是对方的“小美人鱼的双腿”，因为复建的时候，奥姆每走一步都像是走在刀尖上。他扶着他的“弟弟”的手，看着他额头上的冷汗和咬得发白、沁出血丝的嘴唇，心里有的时候想，为什么要听从导购的建议呢？为什么不直接设定奥姆成一个漂漂亮亮的公子哥，一生快乐，衣食无忧？

　　但他也明白，这样的出身，是不会愿意、也没有可能和自己在一起的——更重要的是，他剩下的钱也不够给他塑造这么一个虚假的出身。

　　纵然亚瑟已经拥有了整个地下市场最高的身价，但他也只是个最低端的、靠卖命活着的打手而已。

　　复建的三个月很快就过去了，奥姆虽然没说，但亚瑟意识到他很可能完全不能接受这个以后变成了废人、从此要兄弟养活的日子。

　　“我求你了，好吗，奥姆，”亚瑟望着白金色头发垂下来挡着眼睛的弟弟，“你可以去上个社区大学，世界上有很多事情可以做。不要再想这件事了。”

　　“你会去上个社区大学，然后在附近的水族馆当讲解员过一辈子吗？”奥姆带些嘲讽地笑笑。

　　“……我会啊！”亚瑟只得说，“我喜欢海洋生物，比目鱼，黑蝠鲼，小丑鱼什么的……”

　　奥姆没有说话。

　　三天后他不出意外地失踪了——再一个半月后他又出现了。

　　带着新的腿骨。

　　亚瑟第一次在和他“相认”以后，揍了他的脸。

　　他们两个抱着扭打到了一起。

　　“你他妈是不是想死！”亚瑟吼得像个狮子。

　　“你不也全身都是假骨头？”奥姆不甘示弱地吼回去。

　　亚瑟气结，“我这样就是不被打死，到不了老了就会瘫在床上了！”

　　“那我也陪你一起不就是了！反正我们的钱也够在养老院里买两个相邻的好床位——”

　　然后他们两个就都呆住了。

　　然后不知怎么的，他们就从扭打着的姿势，变成了辣得发烫的吻，和汗津津的性/爱。奥姆还未彻底复原的新腿影响了他的发挥，让他在地势争夺战里吃尽了亏，被自己的哥哥死死按在床上，羞愤地被干了半个晚上。

　　然后又这样夜夜笙歌了整整两周。

　　

　　3

　　奥姆输了之后整整一个月的比赛——当然不仅仅因为被干得腰酸背痛。

　　他第一次和不属于自己的身体部位磨合，这对于一个技巧型的拳击手来说，比亚瑟那样主要靠力量输出的打法更困难。他需要更加小心地跨出每一步，用假的内骨骼带动沉重的外骨骼，确认新的骨肉理解了自己脑子的命令。有一次他被打得惨到觉得自己已经要死了，鼻子里的血倒灌进喉咙，他像金鱼一样吐着血泡泡，窒息了快有半分钟。他的眼前什么东西都在发光，好像是小时候母亲讲过的故事里、天堂来迎接将死的好人的光芒。

　　外骨骼支撑着摇摇欲坠的奥姆，让他无法倒下去，但也站不起来。脊柱、腿和手都被牢牢架住，但他觉得自己就是一滩泥，而灵魂正在被什么东西从头顶开了个洞，一点一点抽走。

　　然后他耳朵里好像传来什么人的声音。

　　不是亚瑟，他想——亚瑟没有在这里。他翻着眼皮，在头顶上看到了一个幽灵。小小的幽灵，惨白的脸，淡白金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。慢慢地，幽灵的眼睛和鼻子里流出血来。

　　“嗨，”他的喉咙咯咯作响，鲜血淹住了声带，让他没有办法问问那个幽灵是谁。

　　然后他就在场上失去了知觉。

　　

　　接走他的亚瑟从没意识到自己这么需要他。他看着鼻子和嘴都在汩汩流着血、白金色的头发也染上了血迹、半睁着眼睛，但那蓝色的瞳孔已经涣散了的奥姆，他觉得自己又开始像是一条狗——意思是，他又像那样呜呜地哭了。

　　为什么呢？他想。他几乎不敢想象没有奥姆的那些年自己到底是怎么活过来的？

　　他太需要一个亲人，或是一个爱人了。而他之前自己并不知道。他幻想过汤姆还活着、亚特兰娜也活着的日子，他觉得就算贫穷，自己也能长成一个心理健康的男人，然后就像他建议奥姆的，读个社区大学，以后看灯塔或是水族馆过一辈子。

　　但他并没有拥有这些，他和奥姆都是。他们是整个城市的边缘人，没有人知道他们，没有人在意他们的死活，也没有人爱他们。所以他们只能在一次又一次的死亡边缘，去意识到自己还活着。

　　第二天奥姆醒了过来，头上缠满了绷带，只能睁开一只眼睛。他看着眼睛已经哭肿了的、满头乱发像个雄狮一样的哥哥，无声地笑了笑。

　　“很快我就会赢的。”他说，“我是不会死的。”

　　“你根本不知道。”亚瑟攥着他的手，又不敢太用力，声音嘶哑，“你怎么能知道你会不会死？”

　　“我知道的。”奥姆闭上眼睛。他知道的，那个幽灵告诉了他。

　　

　　4

　　十年里，奥姆就这样换了三次躯体。

　　躯壳III的好处是同之前一样、和人类在性状上几乎无二的身体，但除了记忆体是体内芯片，精神进程则由更高级的亚特兰蒂斯算法提供，所以无论情感还是思考能力，都更接近人类。

　　但带来的结果就是，奥姆常常看着空中发呆。

　　亚瑟已经知道了他的那个“幽灵”。他担心地询问过深海的售后，得到的答案是由于躯壳III的精神和人类已经几乎没有区别，所以完全是可能产生各种心理问题的。他们也不建议送不知道自己身份的机器人直接返厂维修，这样会给他们脑子忽然发生了变化的不适感，最好还是找心理医生。

　　亚瑟觉得这个回答简直滑稽。

　　给机器人看心理医生。——虽然他常常产生他的小奥姆不是个机器人，真的是他的弟弟的幻觉。而且奥姆也完全不觉得自己需要去看什么心理医生。他们两个都是那种除非被打残了，不然绝不会去想到要去看看医生的人。

　　然后就在一次，他们做/爱的时候，奥姆在高/潮的一刹那，用亚瑟的话来说就是，忽然“断电”了——

　　因为那种表现，根本不是一个人类的样子：他不是昏过去，也不是失去知觉，就是维持着那时候的样子，除了瞳孔从中心向外释放解离环，他就像是那种老旧的机器人被拔了电源一样，无力地落回床上。

　　亚瑟吓得差点阳/痿，赶忙拨了紧急客服，深海在十分钟里派车赶到了道路歪七扭八到处都是垃圾桶废轮胎的亚瑟所在的贫民社区。技术人员熟练地查看奥姆的身体，翻开他的眼睛、检查脑波，甚至打开他的双腿——亚瑟擦过了他大腿和小腹上的精/液，但他们像是真的检查一具机器人一样翻开了他的后/穴——白/稠的液/体流了出来，而奥姆毫无反应，像是死去了一样任由他们摆弄。

　　亚瑟从心底里浮起一种异样的痛苦，超过了羞耻感——他的弟弟，他的爱人。他骄傲的白金色小孔雀鱼奥姆。他要是知道了这一切，会是什么样子？

　　“你不用在意我们，”技术人员在口罩后面对着亚瑟笑笑，“陪伴型机器人一大主要作用就是情感和性功能陪伴，我们经常见到这种场景。”

　　亚瑟抱着胳膊，抑制着自己莫名其妙地想揍他的冲动。

　　检查完以后，技术人员表示奥姆只是精神进程被什么波段干扰了，由于贫民窟到处都是别人丢弃的各种电子产品，这种波段干涉也不是不可能发生。硬件软件都没有问题，技术人员委婉地劝说亚瑟可以在好一点的社区找个房子，就直接用后置针把他接入了记忆云里，就离开了。

　　十分钟后，奥姆睁开了眼睛，看着撑着手躺在自己旁边的亚瑟。

　　“我怎么了？”他迷茫地问。

　　“你做着做着睡着了。”亚瑟挤出一个笑，“我太受伤了，我可能会永久ED。”

　　奥姆脸一红，他不好意思地嗫嚅：“可能最近训练太累了……我可以补偿你。”接着他坐起身，一把把亚瑟压在了床上。他用舌头和嘴帮助亚瑟的性/器站了起来，然后掰开自己的后面，慢慢坐了上去。

　　亚瑟在极乐里，睁眼看着自己身上、微微皱着眉头，喉咙里发出好听的呻吟声、头发被汗水贴在脸上的弟弟。

　　他爱他，他想。

　　他又she在了他身体里。

　　

　　5

　　奥姆开始了梦游。

　　一开始亚瑟只是以为他最近经常起夜，但每次时间都持续半个小时以上；久了他就有点奇怪，然后发现奥姆走进厕所，也没有关门，对着这个两个男人家里仅有的镜子，一直死死盯着。

　　他看着自己的脸，有时候会露出一点疑惑的样子，然后似乎好像想举起手去摸一摸镜子里的自己。有时候他好像又看起来有些恐惧，浑身发抖，但脚就像是钉在了地上，根本挪不开步。

　　发现他是梦游以后，亚瑟就学着别人说的，遮着他的眼睛，小心地把他领回床上。

　　直到有一次，他打碎了镜子。亚瑟跑过去的时候，发现他用全是血的手，紧紧捏着一块碎镜子，往自己脸上划去。

　　亚瑟拼老命抓住了他的手，他从没意识到奥姆的力气竟然这么大；然后他小声在奥姆耳边安抚着他，用毛巾遮住了他的眼睛，几乎是把他驾着拖回了床上。

　　奥姆的呼吸短暂而带着奇怪的停顿，就好像总有什么人扼住了他的脖子，让他无法自由地呼吸，身体也不停小幅度地动弹——对亚瑟来说，看起来就好像是某种力不从心地挣扎。亚瑟一晚上没敢睡，几乎不眨眼地盯着、抱着奥姆过了几个小时。

　　太阳照进屋里的时候，奥姆的呼吸才逐渐平稳了下来——而奇怪的是，他的脖子上，慢慢地浮出一圈小小的青紫色的痕迹，像是什么被什么小孩子的手掐过了他的脖子一样。

　　“你梦游了。好几次。”奥姆醒来，就看见自己的哥哥满眼通红，严肃地对自己宣布，“我们得去看看医生，奥姆咪。”

　　

　　6

　　奥姆听了亚瑟的话，出乎意料地只是想了想，就答应了。

　　他们在过季杂志的打折页面找到了一家心理医生，距离他们所在的社区不远，意思是那应该也不是什么特别好的医生，但确实是他们俩比较能负担得起长期治疗的价钱。两个人开着车去了，亚瑟从没经过这种事，就不知道自己应不应该回避一下；但心理医生却表示两个人可以一起接受咨询，而且第一次打五折。

　　亚瑟就也坐下了。

　　“所以你们是婚姻咨询吗？”在这个时代，同性婚姻并不奇怪，心理医生笑呵呵地问。

　　“不是，不是，”亚瑟和奥姆都有点慌乱地否认，然后俩人夹缠了一会才把奥姆梦游的事说清。

　　“那你自从梦游开始，还记不记得自己做的是什么样的梦？”心理医生也严肃了起来。

　　“我也不记得了……”奥姆皱着眉说，“大概就是不停地被折磨，被什么人打得遍体鳞伤，有时候会被掐住脖子，有时候会被人用打火机烧身体。”他简化其辞，但亚瑟也听得出，梦里的场景应该是让他不愿意复述的可怕——亚瑟有点后悔为什么没早点问问他做过什么梦，但他们两个都太不擅长关心别人和自己了，他们从没想过做梦也是个需要关注的事情。

　　“你小的时候记得有过这样的经历吗？”心理医生又问。

　　“没有，”奥姆耸耸肩，“我父亲不爱我，但他没有折磨过我。他只是不要我了而已。但我在黑市的寄养人家也一直收到他按法律给的生活费，一直到我16岁。虽然少，但也没缺我的吃喝。”

　　亚瑟看了看他，欲言又止。

　　而不是太好的心理医生并没有注意到他的神情。

　　他们有一搭没一搭地聊了50分钟，也说不出这次咨询的结果是好还是坏，便走了出去。亚瑟不知怎么的有点发呆，没有像平时一样不停说冷笑话聊天，还一不小心撞上了另一家刚有人出来的店门。

　　一个瘦瘦的、看起来打扮得有点像动画片里日本武士的男人，忽然盯着两个人看了一会。

　　亚瑟被他看得有点发毛，道了歉就想走，那个人却一把抓住奥姆的手：“你最近发生了什么吗？”

　　奥姆一愣，亚瑟抬起头看看他的店——上面写着“维科的除魔、招魂及灵异事件处理”。

　　是个神棍。亚瑟心想。他刚想说没事，维科忽然抬起奥姆的下巴，仔细看了看他的脖子。

　　“你招惹了可怕的东西，”那个叫维科的男人说，“是个孩子——还在不分善恶的年纪。他想要你的躯壳。”他把重音放在了‘躯壳’两个字上，眼睛则转向了亚瑟。

　　亚瑟吃了一惊——难道就是奥姆说的那个小小的幽灵？而且维科着重说“躯壳”是什么意思？难道他发现了奥姆是个机器人？

　　“你们进来吧。”维科说，“如果你不想你弟弟死的话。”他还是看着亚瑟。

　　

　　7

　　亚瑟已经不想问这个人为什么甚至能直到奥姆和自己的关系，当然他也怀疑过这个维科是不是跟那个心理医生串通好的骗子，得知了自己两个人的关系和问题，装神弄鬼骗钱。

　　但他又还是有点害怕，所以就扯着也完全不信的奥姆进了维科的店——反正假的顶多骗点钱，但要是真的，亚瑟可不想担负失去奥姆的后果。

　　直到维科让奥姆躺在铺了一张画满不知道是什么鬼画符的地毯上，然后拿着蜡烛晃了晃奥姆的眼睛，念了两三句听不懂的大概是咒语的东西，奥姆就闭上眼睛，头一歪失去了知觉。

　　接着他就又蓦地睁大了眼睛——亚瑟在和他的目光对上的一刹那就知道，这个“人”，不是奥姆。

　　他的眼睛里充满了仇恨和报复，他咬着牙，一些短暂的单词从他嘴里蹦了出来——什么需要这具肉体，该死的是他（“他”是谁？亚瑟心想），一定要抢过来什么的；同时他还全身不停地小幅度上下摆动，就好像是想要站起来，但身体根本不听话似的。

　　亚瑟也算是生死线上经历过好几次的人了，但还是被“奥姆”这种怨毒的语气和表情吓得够呛。维科皱着眉头听了一会，就拿着一条黑手巾盖住了奥姆的眼睛。他点了一根奇怪的线香，“噗”的一声，香上的火苗窜了能有20厘米高，然后马上就熄灭了；而奥姆也同时平静了下来。

　　维科皱着眉头看向亚瑟：“他什么时候开始发现这个‘东西’的？”

　　亚瑟张口结舌半天，回答：“十年前了，我第一次……”他为难地看了一眼维科，小声问：“奥姆他会不会醒过来？……我不想他听到……”

　　“放心，他至少还要睡上一个小时。”维科说。

　　“我第一次从深海接他回来以后大概四五个月，他就能看到这个幽灵了。”亚瑟老实说，“但是直到最近，他们都相安无事……”

　　“所以你给他换过躯壳吗？”维科又问。

　　“换过两次，”亚瑟带点抱怨地说，“现在的是最新的躯壳III。”

　　“我听说过这个东西，但这里没人买得起。”维科笑了笑，看看亚瑟，“你应该也不是有钱人吧？”

　　“我不是。”亚瑟实话实说，“我应该会比贫民区大多数人有钱，但我的钱是拿命赚的。”

　　“你一定非常爱他。”维科点点头，收敛了笑容，“躯壳III的精神太接近人类了。我猜，大概灵体不会把前几代的机器人当成人，也不会想要占领他们的身体。但躯壳III完全就是一具肉身，我想那个幽灵是自从他换了这个身体以后才想要抢夺过来的。”

　　“所以那种‘断电’状态，也是这个幽灵搞的鬼？”亚瑟忙说明了一下那几次奥姆莫名其妙地断开精神进程，“而且躯壳III应该是他能用的最后一具躯体了——他的记忆体和编码都是老式的，下一版的新躯体不会再兼容他的记忆体和精神进程了。更何况他已经替换过三次身体，记忆体也撑不住。我真怕再‘断电’造成什么数据紊流。”

　　“我猜就是这个幽灵。”维科也听说过这种小概率的相当于彻底烧掉躯壳系列机器人全部神智和记忆的失常，他想了想说，“应该是它想要侵占他的精神，但实际上他是通过数据云而不是一般人的大脑维持神智的，所以这种侵占过程相当于造成了他的精神切断。”

　　“可是他一个机器人，为什么会招惹上鬼？”亚瑟真的觉得不能理解。

　　“那你要问问你自己。”维科看着他的眼睛说，“鬼魂是没有真正的意识的，他们也并不是活着的时候的那个人，他们只是因为什么无法放弃的执着留在世上。如果奥姆不会引来这样的执着，那就只可能因为在他身边的你。”

　　

　　8

　　奥姆一路跟着亚瑟莫名其妙地到处买了一大堆照相机摄像机什么紫外灯之类，他觉得亚瑟实在是小题大做了；不过是一点梦游和大白天见鬼之类的小事。但看亚瑟那个担心得要死的样子，他又有点开心。

　　他当然知道自己这些年有点过于沉耽于和亚瑟的感情了。自从父亲奥瓦克斯抛弃了自己，他就几乎只是靠自己活了过来。寄养的家庭只是给了他一间小屋，和每个月给他一些必备的生活物品，再在他的冰箱里塞满冷冻食品。到现在那对寄养父母的样子他的记忆里都已经模糊不清了，只记得1块钱一大块的人造牛肉的味道，不管怎么做都像是在吃卷纸。

　　他吃了十年。

　　他没在乎过，开始打黑拳以后他也只是按营养书和教练的话补充营养。他一直觉得自己是吃不出来什么好吃不好吃的。他也不觉得1米宽、在他14岁以后就不够长只能蜷着睡的小床睡着有什么问题，反正睡着了什么都不知道。

　　直到遇见亚瑟。

　　亚瑟理论上应该比他有钱，因为亚瑟打很多死活场，那也是最能激起黑市观众肾上腺素的，包括很多大人物也会偷偷来看。赢一场是普通黑拳报酬的3-5倍，当然输了就什么都不知道了。

　　奥姆一直没觉得自己有必要去打这个，他也看不出亚瑟为什么要去，关键是他打了这么多年，赢成黑市传奇了，结果还是没什么钱。

　　但他们生活了一阵子奥姆又觉得有点明白了。亚瑟是个活在当下的人，他爱吃好吃的，带得自己也开始偶尔品鉴起美食了；他时不时还会买点花花草草回来种；俩人“在一起”以后，亚瑟马上买了一张巨大的大床，还配了特别舒服的软垫子。他还喜欢看各种纪录片、电影甚至动画片，家里娱乐频道订了200多个，周围的小孩没事都会跑来他家看电视。

　　他们甚至一起去旅行，这可是大人物才能享受的消遣——坐很贵的飞机，去贫民区几乎没有人去过的海岛、雪山和沙漠。他们在全世界的每个地方做/爱，亚瑟大多数时候会笑得像个大狮子，咆哮着轻轻咬他的脖子、胸口和性/器；有时候他们又会被日出或是潮汐感动得落泪，互相吻着眼睛、头发和嘴唇。他们依偎在一起，他们遍体鳞伤，老了都会瘫痪，或者他们没有办法活到老。但他们两个在一起，就像是能把过去和未来的日子都活过一遍一样。

　　奥姆常常产生一种很奇怪的想法，就是和亚瑟在一起之前的日子都好像是一种模糊的幻觉，而在这之后，他才真的在活着。

　　一定是亚瑟对自己好过头了，他想。他慢慢会变成一个不敢打拳的老爷爷的，事实上他现在就已经比认识亚瑟之前谨慎得多了。他有时候甚至偷偷看各种保险，算着要怎么能提前退休。他觉得亚瑟有的时候非常愚蠢，亚瑟老是觉得只有奥姆的命重要，他自己就可以无所谓；但他为什么不像自己这样想想，要替对方珍惜生命呢？

　　他甚至有点快乐地和亚瑟一起在汽车旅馆架起了各种设备（按维科的说法，远离他们常常呆的地方可能会降低鬼魂的能量），连他俩的床边都放了两个摄影机和一个照相机。他觉得这有点羞耻play，但不知怎么回事，两个人在摄录设备前都特别来感觉，翻来覆去各种姿势地一轮又一轮。奥姆被干得在床上跪都跪不住了，溺水似的抱着床头柱，一边发颤一边求着饶，却被亚瑟拖下来翻了个身继续。他被插身寸了好几次，眼前都开始冒金星了，也不知道亚瑟怎么还能坚持住的，然后他忽然感觉身体蓦地像是掉进了冰箱一样冷得僵住，一股铺天盖地的仇恨和怨毒像是布幕一样完全罩住了自己，接着就什么都不知道了。

　　

　　9

　　亚瑟觉得再来两次这种事情自己真的会阳/痿。

　　但还好第二次“断电”以后，亚瑟就跟技术人员要了一箱子后置针，他自己把奥姆接了回精神进程。

　　等到奥姆睁开了眼睛，亚瑟便告诉他，他昏了过去——而且应该是幽灵作用下的那种。

　　自动录影和照相机已经被亚瑟关了。亚瑟看看黑暗里奥姆的脸，下床去检查录像机。而奥姆愣了一会，也拿起了在床头放着的照相机，在预览里看了起来。

　　然后他就停在了一张照片上。

　　放大，看了快有10秒。

　　亚瑟时不时不放心地看看他，这时候发现异样，便也凑过去看——却见拍到的正好是奥姆“断电”的那一刹那，而他的脸旁边，模模糊糊的有一张狰狞的白色的小脸。

　　“就是它？”亚瑟被通过照片都能感觉到的那张脸的恶意吓了一跳。

　　“就是它。”奥姆的表情阴晴未定。

　　

　　两人第二天早上开车去了维科的店，把照片给他看了。维科并不吃惊，只是让两人留在自己的店里。

　　除魔仪式需要借教会的圣器，两人等的几天里，也不知怎么奥姆好像忽然对本地新闻有兴趣了，没事就用电脑搜各种古早新闻看。亚瑟问他怎么回事，他也只是回答随便看看。亚瑟问不出来，只好作罢。

　　三天后，维科从教会回来，他把奥姆的眼睛用黑布蒙上，手脚都锁在店里的一个小房间的铸铁椅子上——他对亚瑟解释，那个房间里放着不少会吸引灵体的东西，让它们想要出现，但同时也有很多“陷阱”，只要奥姆维持住自己，不要“答应”那个东西进入自己的精神，就不会有什么问题。

　　亚瑟在门上的窗子往里看的时候，不知怎么却有些没来由的心慌——特别是他看到奥姆低着头沉思的样子，表情怎么看怎么不对劲。他忍不住想问问，但维科已经开始了除魔仪式。

　　屋外的温度随着维科的念念有词，飞快地降了下来。亚瑟仿佛听见奥姆所在的屋里不知从哪刮起了风，而他身边点着的蜡烛也发疯似的摇晃着火苗。

　　奥姆忽然打了个寒颤，接着就像是有什么在空气里和他说话一样，他侧耳听着。

　　然后他好像迟疑了一会，点了点头。

　　维科瞬间难以置信地睁大了眼睛，念祷词的声音都停了一下，他飞快看向亚瑟，而亚瑟也吓了一跳——奥姆那是答应了什么？？难道是那个鬼魂想要进入他精神的要求？？

　　“——奥姆！”亚瑟一下子扒在窗子上大喊，“你没听维科说吗？不要答应……”他话说到一半，便见蒙着眼睛的奥姆的脸一下子转向了他。

　　——这次即使是没有对上眼神，他也知道，这不是“奥姆”。

　　“我……”“奥姆”缓缓开口，像是不习惯自己的声带一样，声调极为诡异，“我……才是……你弟弟……”

　　“……什么？”亚瑟一愣。

　　“我……才是……”“奥姆”坐着的焊在地上的铸铁椅子发出喀喇喀喇的声音，像是要从地上被什么巨大的力量拔起来一样；他的声音透着让亚瑟都感到可怕的凉意，听起来却又还像个孩子，“我才是……奥姆……这个身体……是……我的……”但他却像是被困在了椅子里，怎么也挣扎不出来。

　　维科忽然停下念祷词，对亚瑟极快地说：“这个孩子的鬼魂应该就是上次你说的，你那个6岁就被他父亲虐待致死的亲弟弟。”

　　亚瑟吸着气，一句话也接不上来。

　　“你们这几天发生了什么，他为什么会答应让这个孩子占据他的精神？”维科极为严肃地看着亚瑟。

　　亚瑟回想了半天，脑子里忽然浮现出汽车旅馆那晚的场景，然后他被自己的一个想法吓了一跳，飞快拿起扔在一边的照相机。他翻到奥姆那晚看过的那张照片，那个一下子吸引了他注意的孩子的脸旁边，是睁大了眼睛的、“断电”的奥姆的脸。

　　他放大了图片，发现照相机拍到了奥姆的瞳孔。

　　躯壳系列机器人才会有的，瞳孔的环形放大。

　　“他该不会……”亚瑟听见自己的声音发抖，“发现他自己是……”

　　维科凑过来扫了一眼，紧皱着眉头说：“这几天他有什么异样没有？”

　　“他就是在看这二三十年的本地新闻，……”亚瑟又吓了一跳，忙打开电脑——两人一看浏览记录，都是搜索死去的孩子的新闻。

　　然后就是大量的、20多年前马吕斯家的6岁儿子被虐待致死的新闻和图片。

　　亚瑟一下子瘫在了椅子上——他不用再去看了，他看过太多次了。他第一次听说这件事的时候，他就知道，新闻图片里那个小小的身体上都是伤痕、半睁着无神的蓝眼睛，口鼻处都是紫黑的血迹的孩子是他的弟弟。从那时候起，他就像是想要补偿什么似的，下定决心要让这个弟弟即使是在人造的身体里也再活一遍，要给他真正的爱。

　　奥瓦克斯谋杀了他们的母亲，又亲手虐待死了自己的弟弟。然后他用一条绞索结束了他充满仇恨和嫉妒的生命。

　　而他的奥姆什么都知道了。

　　

　　10

　　“你是……”房间里忽然传来奥姆的声音——不是那个诡异的声调，而是奥姆自己。亚瑟一下子扑到了窗子上。

　　“为了……他……才买的我吧……”奥姆像是在冰窟里，牙关打颤，声音发抖，“所以现在……他回来了……”

　　“不是，不要！奥姆……”亚瑟根本不知道怎么解释，“我承认最开始是这样，但是奥姆……”

 

　　“我……才是奥姆！！”奥姆的脸一下子变了，又被那个鬼魂控制着充满怨恨地冲着窗外，“这具身体……是我的！！”

　　亚瑟张口结舌，他感觉自己头皮发麻，回过头望着维科。

　　维科当然知道他在想什么——如果这真是他亲弟弟的鬼魂，他是无论如何也不可能驱除它，但亚瑟也不可能牺牲眼前这个奥姆——这才是他这么多年来爱着的、当作弟弟的人。

　　“记得我对你说过的吗，亚瑟，”维科提醒，“鬼魂不是活着的那个人。现在奥姆身体里的这个，只是你死去的弟弟所有怨恨和痛苦的集合体，一年一年累积放大。他的灵魂早已经不存在了。”

　　他话音刚落，便见里面的奥姆“哇”的一声，吐出了一大口鲜血！

　　维科看了一眼亚瑟，回手拿了祝福过的十字架，打开了门，他将十字架印在奥姆的额头上，瞬间奥姆的身体就好像被什么很烫的东西烧到一样，随着维科的祝祷声，奥姆一边痛苦地咳血，一边从嘴里冒出一股一股的黑色烟雾。亚瑟根本听不出惨叫声是奥姆还是那个孩子的鬼魂传出来的，他只是觉得自己实在是听不下去了。

　　他一下子扑到奥姆的面前，维科都被他吓了一跳，但见他坚持的眼神，也就没赶他走，只是继续念着驱魔祷词；而亚瑟低头稍微思考了一秒，就忽然一伸手拽掉了蒙在奥姆眼睛上的布条！

　　奥姆的眼睛死死盯着亚瑟——在维科的驱鬼下，身体明显被鬼魂占据了的奥姆的眼神里除了怨恨还多了些许恐惧，他就像是又不舍得这个身体、却又想要逃出来一样，一边奋力挣扎、铁椅子阵阵巨响，一边从嘴里吐出紫黑色的混合着硫磺味烟雾的血液。亚瑟看见他眼睛里的解离环都要开始外扩了，亚瑟捧着他的脸，忽然大声说：“你知道这个身体你是占领不了的吧？你彻底把他的精神赶出去，他就会像之前那样‘断电’，你根本什么都做不了！”

　　“奥姆”歪着头，喘着气，死死盯着亚瑟。

　　“奥姆——奥姆咪，你在吗？”亚瑟得到这个空歇，忙大声问，“我是亚瑟！”

　　没有声音，而面前的“奥姆”依然只是喘着粗气看着自己——但仔细看他的眼睛，解离环却又开始慢慢消失了。

　　亚瑟也知道这时候两个奥姆在一个身体里不知道怎么翻天覆地了，在维科滔滔不绝的声音里，他下定决心说道：“奥姆咪——我就这么区别你们俩了——没错，我确实是为了补偿心理把你从深海带回来的，但你的性格、你的记忆，不管你觉得它们是真的还是假的，你要知道，它们全都只是属于你的——它们不来自于那个6岁的孩子，它们只属于你！你来了以后——”他吞了口空气，“我也只属于你！我不想告诉你你是个机器人，并不是想要欺骗你，而是我希望你能拥有一个真正的人生，如果你还在的话，请你一定要相信这点，好吗？”

　　两个奥姆都没有回答，血液还在从他的嘴里喷溅出来，他的眼睛也逐渐开始充血。

　　“而6岁的小奥姆，我真的感到很抱歉，那个时候我也没有办法拯救你。”亚瑟深深望着他的眼睛，“但比起这点，我更不希望你还被痛苦困在这里。……”

　　“这个身体……应该……是我的！”“奥姆”忽然又咬着牙说出一句

　　“但就像刚才说的，你得到了它，也什么都做不了。”亚瑟望着他，“留在这里，你只会更痛苦，没错吧——如果你是冲着我来的，这么多年，你都没有试图附身于我，不就说明了这点吗？”

　　“奥姆”一下子仿佛愣住了。

　　“你……是我哥哥。”他一字一顿地说，“我……不想……杀死你。”

　　“那为什么你也没有伤害任何其它人呢？”亚瑟毫不怀疑维科所说的，鬼魂只是痛苦和怨恨的混合体，他只是觉得，这个孩子的鬼魂可能并不如他们想象的那样有那么强的敌意。

　　“他……可以……换身体……”奥姆看着亚瑟，“不会死。”

　　亚瑟和维科对视了一眼，维科停下了祝祷。

　　原来是这样——亚瑟这才明白了，原来是这样。

　　孩子的鬼魂并不知道，躯壳III是能兼容奥姆的“灵魂”的最后一具躯体，他的记忆体也无法承受更多的躯体转换。

　　“我……占据不了他。”奥姆的眼睛里慢慢渗出血，落了下来，像是红色的眼泪，“他……也很痛苦。”

　　“像我那个时候一样。”奇怪的孩子的声音响了起来，奥姆眼睛里的解离环一下子扩散了开来，他垂下头去，而模糊的、白色的影子在他身边慢慢凝聚了起来。

　　维科迟疑了一下，举起了十字架，换了一种祝祷词。

　　并不透光的屋子，不知从什么角落，好像照进了初升的太阳的光；白色的影子在光芒下慢慢消散，又好像被温暖的双手牵着离开了一样。

　　就像是曾经的亚特兰娜说过的故事里，带着好人离开的天堂的手。

　　  
　　11

　　那之后，奥姆有几乎一周住在汽车旅馆没有回家，也没有理亚瑟。

　　亚瑟不知道该怎么办，也不知道在奥姆眼里自己是不是真的错得离谱，把他的整个人生都隐瞒了。

　　他泄愤地回黑市打了三天，最后鼻青脸肿、挂着夹板地回到了家里。

　　奥姆不知什么时候回的家，亚瑟尴尬地“嗨”了一声，见没人理自己，只好惨兮兮地爬到床上躺下。

　　沉默了好一会，奥姆拖出一个书包，从里翻出了一本大本子，啪的一声扔在了亚瑟肚子上。

　　亚瑟被砸得“嗷”地一声叫唤，奥姆不为所动，只用眼神示意他看那本本子——亚瑟打开一看，却是新学期社区大学招生的专业目录。

　　“这是……？”亚瑟愣住了。

　　“……”奥姆剜了他一眼，“海洋生物学专业，下学期开课。”

　　“你要去读？”亚瑟一头雾水。

　　“你去。”奥姆不知怎么，愤愤地说，“我要读金融。进入华尔街，出任CEO，成为成功人士。Rise机器人！”

　　“……啥？”亚瑟有种自己是不是穿越了，这是个那种漫画书里的平行宇宙的感觉。

　　“你这样下去，老了会瘫痪的吧？我也没有还能换的身体了。”奥姆一肚子火，“你要是完蛋了，我就要被回收报废。这也就算了。我要是完蛋了，你老了还有谁理你？你还买得起机器人吗？”

　　“……啊？……”亚瑟听着他这个理论，更加懵了，“你那时候不是说我们老了可以在养老院弄两个床位……”

　　奥姆气结：“我那时候哪真想过我们会活到老？”

　　“哦……”亚瑟忽然明白了他的意思。

　　他慢慢叹了口气：“我们能活着，真的很不容易。”

　　奥姆的表情渐渐软了下来。亚瑟用没上夹板的手把他拖上床，靠着自己躺着。奥姆则小心地避开亚瑟身上的伤口。

　　“我爱你，你知道吧，”亚瑟低着头说，“是真的你。”

　　“我这段时间都不太确定。”奥姆闭上眼睛。

　　亚瑟没有说话。

　　“那个时候我听见了你对我说的话。”他那时候本以为自己的存在意义就是被移情，被当作一个六岁孩子的替代品。但他在一片混沌里听见了亚瑟的话，看见了他的脸。他一看那张脸，就知道亚瑟没有在撒谎。

　　他的撒谎技术真的很差，而自己和他生活的这么多年，他小心翼翼地维持着自己真的是个人类的假象，没有露出过一丝破绽——他转回头去想这件事，意识到了亚瑟对自己做的，也许比自己想象的还要多。

　　包括他能负担得起自己的三个躯壳，以及那一场场生死之间的比赛。

　　他忽然很害怕——不是害怕亚瑟真的死了，自己就会被当作没有人继承的遗产被回收处理。他害怕的是，他们两个这样的生活，究竟还能坚持多久？

　　直到其中某个彻底从这个世界上出局？

　　鬼魂从自己身体离开的时候，他才忽然开始害怕——他听说过数据紊流，他看着亚瑟的脸，他无法阻止自己陷入完全的沉眠；可他还能睁开眼睛吗？还能认识这张脸吗？

　　那是更深层的恐惧，远远超过精神被什么恶灵占据。

　　然后他醒了，谢天谢地，小几率的故障没有发生在他身上。

　　但那种恐惧留下了。

　　“我们会活下去的。”亚瑟忽然说。他吻了吻怀里的奥姆的额头，“尽量活下去，去读书，不瘫痪，健康地活到老死。”

　　奥姆点了点头。他怀着恐惧，闭着眼睛。

　　“然后你去做CEO，我去水族馆做讲解员。我每天可以先回家，给你做你喜欢吃的炒蛋和烤小牛胸肉。”

　　“我们不再去卖命了，奥姆。”亚瑟说，“既然你觉得我们的命变得值钱了，那我们就好好活着。”

　　奥姆忽然起身，深深吻着亚瑟。

　　他们互相爱着，怀着恐惧和一点点希望。互相是彼此的全部。

　　但或许这就是人，奥姆想。

　　

　　【END】


End file.
